Wishlist
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Calleigh was on Eric's wishlist. Because after their break up, all he wanted was her. Fluff, E/C.


**Just little thing I got into writing after listening to Wishlist by Neon Trees.**

**

* * *

**

**Wishlist**

Oh they just had to break up before Christmas, Eric thought as he watched the fire burn in the cabin. Usually both of them came up here, but this Christmas Eric was spending the Christmas Eve and morning alone. Eric sighed, staring outside. The cabin that both of them usually drove up to was up in Maine, and it was snowing like crazy. The irony of all this is that both Wolfe and Travers had a Christmas date.

Truthfully, all that he wanted right now was the beautiful blonde haired, green eyed Calleigh Duquesne to sit next to him as they watched a few Christmas movies of her choice. Before Eric was able to think another thought, he heard a knock on the cabin door. Now that was the strangest happening of the day. Who would in the world come up to this cabin in this weather? Unless it was… and that thought sent Eric to the door with the speed of light.

"Hey." Calleigh smiled once Eric opened that door, Eric bugging his eyes out at Calleigh as he watched his ex-girlfriend stand in front of him. Calleigh didn't look out of place to anyone except Eric, dressed in a black puffy coat with a fur trimmed hood, jeans, and UGG boots. "Are you going to say something to me or are you still mad at me?" Calleigh asked as Eric looked around for Calleigh's way of transport. And that's when he saw her car. Eric exhaled hoping that Calleigh didn't hit a deer on the way here.

"I have a question for you Calleigh." Eric said. "What are you doing here?" Eric asked, Calleigh frowning at him.

"I owe you an apology and I also have something to tell you." Calleigh said.

"Oh. Well the thing that you wanted to tell me couldn't wait till after Christmas so that you wouldn't have to drive up here?" Eric asked.

"I guess you're not in the mood of talking." Calleigh shrugged. "At least I tried." Calleigh sighed before turning to go back to the car.

"Cal, wait. The drive was crazy, and you at least need a break from staring at the road." Eric said mentally head walling till he was delirious.

"Are you sure about that, Eric?" Calleigh asked as Calleigh turned back to go to Eric. "I didn't even think that you'd be here." Calleigh said as she entered the fire place heated cabin, and let out a long sigh.

"So, um, what did you want to tell me?" Eric asked as he reached for his rum laced hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Well… I'm pregnant." Calleigh said, and poor Eric choked on his drink at that.

"Pre- oh dear God." Eric said, clearing his throat.

"You're not obligated to anything Eric." Calleigh said. "I can handle everything on my own." Calleigh said, pulling off her wool gloves.

"You said, you, um, wanted to apologize about something." Eric said. He really hoped that this discussion would lead them back to a relationship. Because Eric need Calleigh beside him always.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I acted up like that." Calleigh said nervously running a hand through her blonde hair. "But I understand if you don't want to continue with this relationship." Calleigh said, getting up off the couch to leave.

"Calleigh wait!" Eric caught Calleigh right before Calleigh opened the door. "I love you. I still have no idea why we broke up." Eric said Calleigh offering Eric a sweet smile before Eric's lips met that smile.

"I love you." Calleigh whispered when they pulled away as Eric brushed a few strands of her platinum hair from her face.

Eric led Calleigh back to the couch, both of them watching movies as they would have. After 2 movies, both of them were in each other arms, sleeping peacefully on the couch.

-Morning-

"Good morning, beautiful." Eric said, as Calleigh stirred awake. "Merry Christmas." Eric whispered as Calleigh opened her eyes and stared at her right hand. On it was a beautiful engagement ring that Eric had put on in the wee hours of the morning.

"Eric…" Calleigh blinked.

"I'm not telling you to do anything, but Calleigh, I want to spend my life with you. I want us to be together as we raise our child. So, Calleigh will you marry me?" Eric asked.

"Of course I will!" Calleigh said, her green eyes twinkling with tears of sheer happiness.

The moment that Calleigh had said that, Eric knew that that this Christmas morning would be the best Christmas ever.

**FIN.**

* * *

**R&R plz? :)**


End file.
